Percico-Halloween One-Shot
by Loving Healer
Summary: Happy Halloween! A one-shot where Percy tells Nico about a holiday called Halloween. Nico can't think of a time when he was scared, and Percy is determined to scare Nico on the last day of October.


_**Author's Note: I know it's like…passed Halloween now. But, I made this a few days ago before it was actually Halloween. I just never got to uploading it until today. So, yeah. Enjoy my first one-shot! Sorry if it's a bit…short. I was running out of ideas, okay? **_

_**Disclaimer: I think I'm not Rick Riordan. Am I? Last time I checked I wasn't. I don't know about now. Maybe I should go find my ID Card.**_

_**W, to the A, to the R-N-I-N-G Rated M scene (am I the only one who knows the song Fergalicious by Fergie?). A Rated M scene (more like Rated R, but not as intense) comes up in this one-shot! Which is why this one-shot is Rated M. If you don't like it, then don't read it, my friend.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong>

* * *

><p>I was staring at the wall of my cabin when Percy, who was surprisingly my boyfriend, burst in.<p>

I mean, before I actually started to date Percy, I had to watch him from afar while he was happy with Annabeth. He told me that things started to change with Annabeth whenever she kept thinking of the whole ordeal with Percy and Misery down in Tartarus.

Now, life seemed impossible to me, as if I couldn't even comprehend life. The person that I was crushing on for _years_ actually _likes_ me. _Me_; a son of Hades. _Me_; the person that most people feared.

I peeled my eyes away from the cabin wall, raising an eyebrow at Percy in the process.

"Hello, Percy. Yes, you are allowed to come in; how may I help you?" My voice dripped with heavy sarcasm.

Percy rolled his eyes, a smile plastered on his face as he closed the door behind him and walked a few steps until he was in front of me. It was late at night, and sleeping was still impossible for me. Well, I had to admit, my sleeping habits have grown better ever since I got together with Percy. He was slowly, but surely, mending my heart back together.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Percy asked with an excited smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember what day it was. It was October 30th, so why was October 31st so special?

I shook my head, proceeding to sitting up in my black bed in cabin thirteen. "What is so special about tomorrow?" I ventured.

"How do you not know what October 31st is?!" Percy incredulously asked.

"Either I just forgot, or it's because I'm from the 30's and October 31st was never a special day then," I put bluntly.

"I'm not even sure if Halloween was actually celebrated then," Percy muttered, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Halloween?"

Percy nodded. "You've _never_ heard about it before?"

I shook my head once more. "I don't think I ever had."

Percy smirked. "Do you know what this means?"

I was kind of too scared to see what it meant, but I asked anyway. "What does it mean?"

"It means that we're going to celebrate Halloween tomorrow!" Percy announced.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Percy pouted. "Of course I'm not!"

I sighed. "What is this..._Halloween_ thing then?" I ventured.

Percy shook his head and wagged his index finger as if he were scolding a young child. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Nico."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Percy. What in Hades in Halloween?"

"Well," Percy began his explanation, "_Halloween_is a holiday celebrated on the last day of October, which is October 31st. It's pretty much a day where kids get free candy from strangers." Percy shrugged. "But anyway, people dress up in costumes and go door to door to houses and they say 'Trick-or-Treat' to the person that opens the door. The person that opens the door usually gives candy."

I was dumbfounded. "What kind of stupid holiday..."

Percy chuckled. "Hey, it's actually pretty fun. It's a chance where people purposely try to scare themselves by going to amusement parks where they celebrate Halloween. Or, they watch scary movies. A lot of people also decorate the outside of their houses to try and scare people also. But, I'm pretty sure that you can never get scared, Nico."

"And, why do you think that?" I sent a curious gaze over to the handsome man that sat next to me.

"Oh, maybe because you're the son of _Hades_, lord of the _Underworld_." Heavy sarcasm dripped from Percy's voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I can get scared."

"Oh really? From what, then?" Percy ventured with a mocking tone of voice.

"From..." I trailed off. When have I ever gotten truly scared?

A long silence arose in the dark cabin as I tried to recall the last time that I had ever gotten scared. But, for some reason, my brain just felt like malfunctioning today. Maybe it was because the _boy of_ _my fucking dreams_ was sitting extremely close to me.

"_Mhm_, that's exactly what I thought," Percy broke the silence in the most sassiest way possible.

I sighed. "So what if I can't think of a way of becoming scared? I'm positive I've been scared before. I just can't remember how."

"Well, Nico, you're in luck," Percy said with a smirk plastered on his flawless face. "Because, you're going to get scared so much this Halloween that you're never gonna forget it."

I raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh really? And, how will you be able to scare me? A child of Hades?"

Percy's smirk never faltered. "Oh, Nico. If I tell you, then you won't be scared tomorrow when I actually do it! But, don't worry. I promise I'm gonna scare you."

"Are you sure you're just saying that because you don't even know how to scare me?"

Percy sighed. "_Psh_, of course not."

I rolled my eyes once again. "Percy, why are you so ridiculous?"

Percy pouted. "I'm not ridiculous!"

"Yes you are, Percy," I objected.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, Percy, yes you are."

"You know what, whatever." Percy ended our little argument with slight frown on his face.

"How will you figure out how to scare me, _hm_?" I ventured.

Percy had a thoughtful look across his face before answering, "I can always ask people that know you well. Maybe I can ask Annabeth since she can think of pretty much anything." Percy shrugged.

I chuckled. "You really are determined to scare me for Halloween, huh?"

"Yeah, I am!" Percy boasted. "I _will_ scare you tomorrow! Er, somehow. But, I'm going to find out a way. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth tone. "Whatever, Percy."

Percy smirked. Percy's face became so close to mind that I could feel his warm breath upon my face whenever he let out a word. "I promise you, I'm gonna scare you so much so that you'll never forget it."

I smirked back at him. "Give me everything that you've got."

Percy's forehead rested against mine, and his lips pressed up furiously against mine. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as Percy placed his hands upon my ass and pushed me up until I sat upon his lap.

My fingers intertwined with Percy's dark hair as I grinded my lower region against Percy's.

Percy let out a moan as he pulled his lips away from mine. "Fuck, yeah, keep doing that." Percy breathlessly said into my ear.

His warm breath and his deep voice made me even more turned on.

I gladly obliged, rubbing my crotch tortuously into Percy's again and again. I bit my lip to suppress my moans from the pleasurable feeling, but they slipped out anyway. Percy moaned multiple times into my ear, and they seemed to get louder the more I grinded into him.

Percy's hands tightly gripped my hips as he grinded back into me. My teeth left my bottom lip as my head was thrown back and I let out a loud moan. Percy's breathing was heavy as he continued to grind.

"F-fuck." Percy's shaking, but determined, hands quickly stripped me and him until we were only in our boxers. He pushed me down onto my bed, and he took a nipple into his mouth. I moaned as I clawed at my bed sheets as Percy swirled his tongue along the budded nipple.

His other hand found my other nipple, and he teased it with his fingers. He squeezed it and rubbed it while Percy sucked on the other.

My head was thrown back into the pillow as moans followed after moans. I couldn't control my heavy breathing, and my legs shook with desire and need.

"Sh-shit, Percy!" I managed to say as another moan passed through my lips.

Percy smirked, releasing both of my nipples. I whined from the loss of contact, before I heard something hit the ground to my left.

I felt Percy's fingers pull on the hem of my boxers, and I lifted myself up so Percy could pull them all the way down and throw them to who-knows-where.

He flipped our positions so that I was on top of him. I straddled Percy, and I bent down to kiss Percy. Percy soon licked my bottom lip and I obliged, opening my mouth and giving Percy access. He explored my mouth and I let him.

I rubbed my cock against Percy's, and he moaned into my mouth. I grinded against him, again and again, desiring more friction.

Percy began to grind against me as well, our hardened cocks rubbing sensually against the other. Our breathing was ragged, and the room was filled with the sounds of our moans. The bed rocked back and forth from all the movement, and sweat lined our naked bodies.

"Fuck, Nico, I'm gonna-" Percy was cut off from a moan that elucidated from himself.

I didn't dare say anything. It would ruin the pleasurable waves that rushed throughout my body. My breathing became move heavy, and my hips moved faster against Percy's manhood. I was close to climaxing, and I could tell Percy knew too.

Percy's speed became faster as well, and our moans were nonstop. Percy's hands found my ass as his fingers circled my entrance. A long, loud moan erupted from me as Percy's first finger went in.

We had sex so many times that Percy already knew where my sensitive prostate was. He added in another finger, and before the pain started to come, he prodded my prostate.

I moaned, my head thrown back as Percy began to pump his fingers. I pushed back into them, rubbing against Percy's large penis in the process. I pushed onto his fingers whenever he pumped in, and Percy moaned whenever my penis rubbed against his.

My head hit Percy's chest as my breathing became uncontrollable. Percy's head was thrown back into my pillow, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open, releasing moan after moan.

It all ended when I yelled Percy's name, releasing sticky, white substance onto Percy. Percy moaned my name soon after, climaxing as well.

My body fully collapsed onto my boyfriend's, and he removed his fingers from my entrance. Our hearts beat fast, and our breathing was still ragged, but it was returning back to normal the more we laid there.

Percy broke the comfortable silence. "On second though," Percy paused to catch his breath, "I'll ask Annabeth tomorrow."

I chuckled and snuggled deeper into Percy's warm chest, and I luckily fell into a dreamless sleep. The last thing I heard was Percy's soothing heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than Nico. My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was his dark brown hair on my chest. His arm slung around my body, and his lips were slightly parted as they released soft breaths. It took all of my willpower not to kiss him then and there.<p>

I yawned and stretched, careful not to wake him up. I sat up, and I moved Nico as slowly as possible so in wouldn't wake him up. He looked so peaceful whenever he slept; it was as if all of his worries had never existed. I wish they never existed; he would be his happy, ten year-old self again. For once, I missed that ten year-old.

I didn't want to leave Nico alone, but I needed to talk to Annabeth! I _will_find a way to scare him today.

I swung my legs over the bed and attempted to find the clothes that I threw. Damn, I really was eager to touching Nico last night. But, it was just so fucking addicting! I lost count at ten. Or was it eleven?

Once I finally got changed, I was about to head out the door, but movement from the bed caught my eye.

Nico turned around so that he was facing me, as if pleading for me to come back.

My footsteps echoed across the cabin as I made my way back. I pecked Nico's forehead.

"I'll be back, Nico,"I whispered to him. "Be prepared to have the biggest scare of your life." I smiled at the peaceful face of the one that I truly loved as I caressed his warm cheek. "Happy Halloween, my Ghost King."

I opened Nico's door and stepped outside into the blinding sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to be alone. Percy probably went to Annabeth to see how to scare me.<p>

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I waited for my vision to focus since I still felt half asleep.

I glanced at the cabin floor. Sure enough, Percy's clothes were nowhere to be found. I sighed. I always held doubt in my heart about my relationship with Percy. I mean, who wanted to be with a broken like me?

I stretched and threw the covers off of myself, and I proceeded to dressing myself before going outside.

But, I never actually prepared myself for what Percy planned to do to me. I should've, because it really _was_ a scare that I would never forget.

* * *

><p>I stepped outside the cabin, swinging the door closed. People glanced at me and whispered, but it was usual occurence to me.<p>

But, what they whispered to their friends was something different today. And of course, I just _happened_ to not listen to them that day.

I made my way to the dining pavilion, but my silence was interrupted by the only person that I considered as a friend. Not that I would tell him out loud, though.

"What?" I asked impatiently. It wasn't as if I was hungry. I was _never_ hungry. I just felt like being alone.

"Did you hear?" The blonde-haired son of Zeus looked extremely worried about something.

"Hear what?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Annabeth and Percy..." Jason trailed off. I could tell he was struggling for the right words.

My heart clenched at the thought of what Jason was trying to say. From those three words, and the tone of voice Jason had...

I mentally shook my head to myself, pushing the idea into the back of my mind. Percy would never...would he?

Like I said before, I had doubts about Percy and me. Percy could leave and go back to Annabeth whenever he wanted. But, did my doubts really come true?

I went into ultimate panic mode, but I attempted to keep an emotionless face in front of the first person to ever hear my deepest and darkest secrets.

"Nico?" Jason's eyes found my clenched, shaking fists.

"I'm gonna go." I whirled around on my heels and stormed off, desperate to punch something. Percy's face sounded extremely tempting...

I was about to rush into my cabin to find a nice, dark shadow to shadow-travel through when I saw it.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in front of the Athena cabin, holding hands and laughing about something. Percy nuzzled his in Annabeth's curly blonde hair, and Annabeth's smile grew as she tried to push Percy away, saying something along the lines of personal space.

They both looked so happy, the way that I was yesterday. And the day before. And the day before.

My teeth clenched against each other, and I couldn't resist how angry I was. My heart felt like it would explode, and I felt empty. I tried to ignore the tears that began to trickle down my cheeks, but it was hard. It was hard to ignore how much happier Jackson looked with the daughter of Athena.

I was so scared of Percy leaving me behind, and here he was, announcing to the whole entire world that he was dating Annabeth again.

I couldn't take it anymore. When Jason caught up to me and attempted to calm me down.

I ignored him as I stomped up to Percy. The grass under my feet wilted with each step I took, and the shadows seemed to be drawn to me, as if whispering all of the back things that have happened to me.

Annabeth noticed me first, not Percy. But, when Percy turned around and found me, the first thing he found was a slap to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>To be honest, I was frozen in shock when I felt a stinging pain along the side of my face.<p>

I felt so bad for my Shadow Prince. His eyes were red from crying, well, he was _still_crying, and I saw the tears make their way down his beautiful face and drip onto the ground from his chin.

I never, _ever_ wanted to see Nico cry ever again. It broke my heart seeing him like that.

"You piece of shit!" He screamed at me, grabbing the attention of multiple campers, but he didn't seem to care.

"Nico-" I tried to say, but my voice was so quiet I barely heard it myself.

He wasn't expecting me to saying anything. He spun on his heels and hastily made his way into his cabin.

Annabeth looked extremely guilty beside me. "Percy," her stormy gray eyes landed on me. "I think you took it too far."

"Yeah, no kidding." I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"Go talk to him before it's too late." Annabeth pushed me off the stairs of the Athena cabin. "Knowing Nico, he plans on leaving as soon as possible."

I stumbled, trying to gain my balance. I recovered from my shock, and I made a mad dash toward cabin thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't control my trembling hands as I tried to pack everything that I needed before I would escape into the Underworld. My belongings kept becoming wet from my tears that dripped from my face.<p>

I felt broken. Lost. Hurt. Betrayed.

Once I zipped up my black backpack and swung it over my shoulders, the door slammed open to reveal the person that I dreaded to see the most.

"Wait!" he panted, attempting to catch his breath. "Nico, you don't understand!"

"Understand _what_?" I growled out.

"Look, I didn't mean it!" He retorted.

"Didn't mean what?!" My voice became louder.

He took deeper breaths to calm himself down. "Look, I'm sorry. It was because I wanted to give you a scare for Halloween."

My mind went blank. "Wait, what?"

"Didn't I say that I was gonna give you a scare that you'd never forget?" He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to me, pecking my cheek.

"Wait...so you _aren't_with Annabeth?" I slowly asked.

Percy shook his head with a smile. "Nope. I told you, Nico. I'm with you now, aren't I?"

I swung my arms around his neck and crashed my lips together. Percy smiled into the kiss, snaking his arms around my waist and passionately kissing me back.

We were like that for a few minutes, until we had to pull back for air.

I was on the very tips of my toes, and Percy leaned down to rest his forehead against mine.

"Happy Halloween, my Ghost King," Percy whispered to me.

I smiled. "Happy Halloween, my Sea Prince."


End file.
